E a porta emperrou
by Kamila W. M
Summary: COMPLETA Que eles sempre se odiaram, todo mundo sabe. Mas o que acontecerá quando Draco e Gina ficam sozinhos, presos na cabana de Hagrid?
1. A tempestade

...E a porta emperrou...

Capítulo 1- A tempestade

Era um dia nublado. Não era um bom dia.

Gina Weasley estava sentada na beira do lago, observando as nuvens no céu. O jardim de Hogwarts estava praticamente vazio. Todos estavam dentro do castelo, se aquecendo e se protegendo da chuva que parecia estar chegando. Mas Gina não se importava. Ela estava procurando um lugar calmo, e ali parecia ser o mais tranqüilo possível.

E além disso, ela não tinha medo de chuva. Não se importaria se se molhasse um pouco.

Ela deitou na grama e observou o céu. Estava cinzento, triste. Assim como ela. Não que ela estivesse realmente triste. Não havia nada a incomodando, nenhum problema, nenhuma grande preocupação. É só que, às vezes, ela sentia como se estivesse faltando algo. Estava faltando... Alguém especial.

Gina não queria pensar muito nisso. Quanto mais pensava, mais achava que realmente estava faltando algo. Sentia um vazio dentro de si. E queria muito saber quem poderia preencher isso.

Sentiu algumas gotas de chuva caírem em seu rosto. Não se importou. Continuou ali, pensando. A chuva aumentou. Ela viu muitos alunos entrarem no castelo. Mas não estava com a mínima vontade de se levantar. Muito pelo contrário, adoraria ficar ali sozinha por um longo tempo sem ter ninguém a perturbando.

Estava refletindo sobre o porquê de nunca conseguir se sentir completamente bem. Tinha amigos, tinha família, boas notas na escola, entretanto, havia aquela sensação de vazio. Até quando aquilo iria durar? Até quando Gina teria que ficar esperando por alguém que conseguisse acabar com aquela sensação?

A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte. Desta vez, Gina achou melhor entrar no castelo. Afinal, se já estava ruim, ficar doente só poderia piorar as coisas.

Gina foi andando pelos jardins, sentindo a chuva cair em seu corpo. Já estava ficando encharcada. O vento forte batia em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse ver direito para onde estava indo.

Ouviu trovoadas. Continuou andando contra o vento, até que sentiu seu cachecol sair de seu pescoço.

- Droga!

O vento forte havia levado o cachecol para longe. Gina correu atrás dele. A chuva aumentava, o vento e as trovoadas estavam cada vez mais fortes. Gina tentava agarrar o cachecol, correndo no meio da tempestade. Até que se deu por vencida e deixou a chuva levá-lo embora.

Ela olhou em volta. Não sabia mais onde estava. A neblina tomava conta do lugar, Gina não conseguia nem ver onde estava o castelo. Um sentimento de pânico tomou conta dela. Estava sozinha, perdida no meio de uma tempestade.

Tentou ficar calma. Tentou achar algum ponto de referência. Nada. Vagou por um tempo, lutando contra a chuva, tentando enxergar algo. Nada.

Andou por mais um tempo, tentando não entrar em desespero. A chuva só aumentava. Estava perdida.

Até que esbarrou em alguém.

- Quem é? – Berrou a pessoa, na tentativa de Gina escutar no meio da chuva.

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu os cabelos platinados de alguém.

- Malfoy?

- Weasley? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Passeando! O que você acha? Estou perdida!

- Ah...

Ele continuou andando, sem dar atenção para ela.

- Espera!

Ele se virou.

- Me ajude a chegar no castelo!

- Sinto muito, não vou ajudar você.

- Eu não tenho tempo para discutir, preciso arrumar um lugar seguro para ficar e acho que você também! Não quero ficar doente por causa dessa chuva.

- Eu também não tenho tempo para discussões, por tanto, adeus e boa gripe.

- Malfoy! Será que você é tão insensível assim?

- Sim, eu sou. Adeus.

Ele saiu andando, deixando Gina sozinha. Ela passou um tempo andando sem rumo e ficando cada vez mais perdida. Até que ouviu a voz do sonserino novamente:

- Ei, Weasley!

Ela se virou.

- O que você quer?

Ele chegou mais perto dela e disse:

- Eu só vou te ajudar porque acabo de perceber que também estou perdido.

- Que ótimo.

- Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. Vamos, não podemos perder tempo, a chuva está aumentado.

Apesar de estranhar o comportamento dele, Gina não protestou e seguiu em frente.

- Então... Como se perdeu aqui?

- Não pense que só porque estou te ajudando a encontrar um lugar, que dizer que quero falar com você.

- Tudo bem...

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Gina começou a cantarolar uma música, tentando animar o clima.

- Cale a boca. – Disse Malfoy.

- Desculpe... Só achei que o silêncio estava um pouco constrangedor.

- Eu gosto do silêncio. Principalmente quando estou perdido, no meio de uma tempestade, com uma Weasley irritante do meu lado!

- Ok... Não precisa gritar...

Algum tempo se passou enquanto os dois caminhavam contra a chuva. Desta vez, em silêncio. Gina ficou tentando deduzir no que Malfoy estava pensando, quando pisou em alguma coisa mole.

- Eca, o que é isso?

Malfoy se abaixou para ver o que era.

- Parece um pedaço de... abóbora?

De repente, um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Gina:

- Claro! Devemos estar perto da cabana de Hagrid!

Gina correu até a cabana. Draco foi andando atrás dela, não muito animado.

- Malfoy, me ajude a abrir esta porta.

Ele deu um suspiro de impaciência, mas abriu a porta para ela. Os dois entraram e Gina logo fechou a porta.

- Acho que aqui é um bom lugar para ficar até a chuva passar. – Comentou ela. Foi quando notou que não havia sinal de Hagrid em casa – Onde será que está Hagrid?

Malfoy deu de ombros.

- Deve estar no castelo. Em uma tempestade como essa, lá é o lugar mais seguro para ficar.

- Quanto tempo será que teremos que ficar aqui?

- Eu já disse que não quero falar com você?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas ficou em silêncio, torcendo para que a chuva passasse logo para que ela ficasse o mínimo de tempo possível com alguém tão mal educado como Malfoy. Mal sabia ela que muitas coisas ainda estavam para acontecer...

**N/A**:Então, o que estão achando? Bem ou mal, falem! Mandem reviews, please! Não tenho muita experiência com d/g's por isso, eu gostaria de saber se eu comecei essa bem...ou não. Enfim, digam o que acharam. Obrigada :)


	2. E a porta emperrou

Capítulo 2 - ...E a porta emperrou.

A cabana estava tão silenciosa que só o que se ouvia era o barulho da chuva lá fora. Gina odiava quando estava perto de alguém e ninguém falava nada. Sentia que o silêncio estava constrangedor demais. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas não sabia que tipo de assunto conversaria com um Malfoy. Achou melhor desistir, afinal ele havia deixado bem claro que não queria conversar.

Olhou para ele. Parecia estar imerso em pensamentos. Gina chegou a conclusão que era melhor se ele ficasse assim por um bom tempo. Ele era bem mais suportável calado e pensativo do que falando besteiras e insultando os outros. Ele era bem menos irritante calado. Por um momento Gina se perguntou se ele não poderia ficar assim para o resto da vida. Seria menos um idiota na vida dela.

De repente, ele pareceu acordar dos pensamentos e se levantou. Foi em direção a lareira e pegou sua varinha. Acendeu a lareira e se sentou em frente a ela.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Gina

- Você sabe pra que serve uma lareira? Estou me aquecendo! Ou será que você é tão pobre que nem lareira tem na sua casa?

- Eu não sou tão pobre como você pensa.

- Ah não? Qual o seu conceito de riqueza, esta cabana? – Respondeu ele, irônico.

- Você é tão estúpido...

- Não mais do que você.

- Você se acha melhor só porque tem dinheiro...

- Correção: Eu me acho melhor porque eu _sou_ melhor.

Gina rolou os olhos.

- Você pode me dizer em que você é melhor do que eu?

- Em tudo, praticamente. Sou popular, sou rico, sou monitor, tenho muitos amigos, posso ter a garota que eu quiser...

- Duvido.

- O que?

- Que você pode ter qualquer garota.

- Não disse que tenho qualquer garota, disse que posso ter a garota que eu _quiser_.

- Ah, então as suas garotas passam por um "controle de qualidade" ?

Ele pensou por alguns segundos:

- Sim, é quase isso.

Ela soltou um suspiro de desaprovação.

- O que? Você acha que eu ficaria com uma garota como... você, por exemplo? – Respondeu Draco, olhando-a com uma cara de nojo.

- Eu posso ter coisas melhores, ok?

- Como o que? O Potter?- Disse ele com um sorriso de desdém.

- Você pode não ter percebido, mas eu não sou mais uma garotinha apaixonada pelo Harry. Ele é só... meu amigo.

- Então a sua situação está realmente ruim, Weasley. Não consegue pegar nem o Potter?

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou discutir minha vida amorosa com_ você_?

- Duvido que leve mais de cinco minutos para você me contá-la inteira.

- Eu já disse que você é estúpido?

- Sim, e se quer saber, na psicologia chamam isso de transferência.

- Como assim?

- As pessoas que não aceitam seus próprios defeitos, tendem a transferi-los para os outros...

- Cala a boca.

- Ui, a Weasley ficou nervosa.

- Eu realmente não sei o que leva uma garota a querer ficar com você...

- Eu só não começo a enumerar minhas qualidades porque senão ficaria um século aqui, portanto... Vamos mudar de assunto. Aliás... Não vamos entrar em assunto nenhum. É complicado ficar em um ambiente tão pequeno com uma Weasley, então, se eu realmente tenho que agüentar isso é melhor agüentar com você calada.

- Ótimo.

Passaram um tempo calados. Gina se aproximou um pouco da lareira, pois também estava ficando com frio. Com suas roupas encharcadas, era difícil não congelar.

E parecia que ela não era a única incomodada com as roupas molhadas. Draco também não parava de mexer na camisa molhada. Gina o observou puxar a camisa que ficava grudando no corpo molhado. Ele desabotoou os primeiros botões, assim ela ficava um pouco mais solta. Depois de não agüentar mais, ele desabotoou os outros botões e tirou a camisa.

- O que você está fazendo! – Perguntou Gina, surpresa.

- Não é óbvio? Tirando minha camisa molhada. Não sei se você sabe, mas você pode ficar muito doente se ficar com uma roupa molhada. Se eu fosse você faria o mesmo.

Ela o olhou mais surpresa ainda.

- Você acha que eu vou tirar minha blusa na sua frente!

- Por que? Você tem medo de mim? – Disse ele, irônico.

- Eu não vou tirar a roupa na sua frente.

- Weasley, eu não vou te atacar. Já disse que não ficaria com alguém como você.

- Eu tenho nojo de você.

- Ok, fique com a roupa molhada.

Ela não respondeu.

- Fique doente, então sua família não vai ter dinheiro para comprar os remédios necessários, e você morrerá triste e sozinha.

- Que dramático... Sinto lhe informar, mas eu já disse que não sou tão pobre, se eu ficasse doente, minha família pagaria os remédios, eu ficaria bem e feliz.

- Ok, então sua família pagaria os remédios, mas então não sobraria dinheiro nem para a comida e todos vocês morreriam de fome, tristes e sozinhos.

- Quer parar de falar da minha família?

- Eu só disse a verdade...

- Tenho muito orgulho de ser uma Weasley, ok? Teria vergonha se tivesse uma família como a sua.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe como é nobre ser um Malfoy.

- Ah, claro...

- Sua família não é nada...

- Cale a boca!

- ...Não tem nenhum prestígio...

- Pelo menos meu pai não é um comensal.

Por um momento, Draco ficou calado. Depois, respondeu com raiva:

- Você não sabe do que está falando!

- Eu sei muito bem o que é honestidade!

- Quer saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo, então!

Ele pegou sua camisa jogada no chão e foi em direção a porta, com passos decididos. Agarrou a maçaneta e puxou. A porta não se moveu. Tentou mais uma vez. Nada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Gina.

Ele a olhou preocupado.

- A porta emperrou.

**N/A: **Aí está o segundo capítulo, onde as coisas estão apenas começando a acontecer... Obrigada pelas reviews do primeiro! Me surpreendi com a quantidade, achei que ia ser bem menos... Prometo tentar postar logo o próximo capítulo, ok? ;)

**Cena do próximo capitulo:**

" 'Não, isto não está acontecendo.'

'Droga, estamos presos!'

'Tem que haver outro meio de sair daqui... Eu não quero ficar presa com um Malfoy!'

'Você deveria dar graças a Merlin, não sabe quantas garotas dariam de tudo para estar no seu lugar..."

**Não percam ;)**


	3. Sobrevivendo na cabana

Capítulo 3- Sobrevivendo na cabana

- Como assim, emperrou? – Perguntou Gina, assustada.

- Emperrando, oras! – Respondeu Malfoy, arrogante.

- Deixe-me ver.

Gina puxou a maçaneta com força. A porta permaneceu imóvel. Puxou de novo, e de novo.

- Não, isto não está acontecendo.

- Droga, estamos presos!

- Tem que haver outro meio de sair daqui... Eu não quero ficar presa com um Malfoy!

- Você deveria dar graças a Merlin, não sabe quantas garotas dariam de tudo para estar no seu lugar...

Gina rolou os olhos, mas preferiu não responder. O dia já estava ruim demais, não precisava de mais uma briga.

- E as janelas? – Sugeriu ela.

A cabana tinha somente duas grandes janelas. Draco foi até uma, enquanto Gina tentava abrir a outra. Nenhum dos dois teve sucesso.

- Não dá. Só aquele grandalhão tem força pra abrir isso. – Disse Draco.

- Tudo bem, vamos nos acalmar. Alguém virá aqui nos salvar. – Disse ela.

- Então você vai ficar aí, esperando o super Potter vir te salvar?

- Por favor, eu estou fazendo o máximo possível para não brigar com você.

- Só estou dizendo que seria melhor nós fazermos alguma coisa.

- Como o quê?

- Chamar por socorro, por exemplo. – Ele já ia começar a gritar, quando Gina o cortou.

- Você acha mesmo que alguém vai estar aí fora, com toda essa chuva?

Dessa vez ele teve que concordar.

- Tudo bem, vamos esperar a chuva passar.

Ele se sentou novamente em frente a lareira, tentando se aquecer.

Gina também estava com frio. Suas roupas molhadas ainda a incomodavam.

- Atchim! – Ela espirrou.

- Eu disse para tirar essa blusa. Vai acabar ficando doente.

- Prefiro ter uma pneumonia a ter que tirar me roupa na sua frente.

- Como quiser...

Gina se sentou do lado dele, tremendo de frio. Então, sem dizer nada, ele se levantou e começou a abrir os armários.

- O que está procurando? – Perguntou ela.

- Alguma coisa pra comer. Não está com fome?

- Você é estranho.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ele, enquanto remexia nas coisas dentro de um armário.

- Você está na casa de alguém, o dono da casa não está aqui, você não foi convidado para estar aqui e mesmo assim, usa a lareira dele, mexe nos armários dele e come a comida dele.

- Isso se chama questão de sobrevivência. – Respondeu Draco – É, acho que isso serve.

Ele tirou um pote enorme de biscoitos que encontrara.

- Pode comer à vontade, esse pote é muito grande. – Disse ele, voltando a sentar ao lado de Gina – Aliás, tudo aqui é enorme. Já reparou no tamanho da cama que esse gigante dorme?

- Hagrid não é um gigante. Quer dizer, em parte é. Mas não é como os gigantes comuns. – Disse Gina, enquanto pegava um biscoito do pote.

- Ele é grande e gosta de animais estranhos. Para mim é como qualquer outro gigante.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa. Você não devia... Atchim!– Sua frase foi interrompida por mais um espirro – ... falar assim dele.

- Tem certeza que você está bem?

- Claro... Atchim! Só estou ficando um pouco gripada.

- Fique um tempo aqui, o calor deve secar suas roupas.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Depois, começou a mexer nos seus bolsos, procurando algo.

- O que você tem aí?

- Olhe. – Ela tirou diversos sapos de chocolate do bolso.

- Ei, por que não disse que tinha isso antes?

- Pensei que gostasse dessa "questão de sobrevivência". – Disse ela, com um sorrisinho.

- Não quando se tem chocolates!

- Toma, pode ficar com alguns. – Disse ela, lhe dando metade dos sapos.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

- Obrigado.

Gina sorriu.

- Você não costuma receber gentilezas, não é?

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Se fosse mais gentil com os outros, eles seriam gentis com você. – Completou ela.

- Não pense que só porque me deu chocolates, vou ser gentil com você.

- Não, eu sei que isso seria impossível.

Passaram o resto do dia em frente à lareira, enquanto a tempestade não passava. De vez em quando Gina se levantava e olhava pela janela, mas parecia que a chuva não ia acabar tão cedo. Gina temia que a chuva ainda durasse dias e que por isso, ninguém fosse buscá-los. Pelo menos ela não estava sozinha. Não estava com a melhor companhia do mundo, mas era melhor um Malfoy do que nada. E, além disso, estava sendo mais fácil conviver com ele do que ela imaginava. Talvez ele não fosse tão idiota assim. Quem sabe lá no fundo, bem no fundo, ele não tivesse um rastro de um cara legal?

Aos poucos, a noite foi chegando, e com ela, o sono e o cansaço. Gina bocejou e se virou para Draco, dizendo:

- Acho que vou dormir...

Ele se levantou depressa e se jogou na cama.

- A cama é minha! – Disse ele, de forma possessiva.

- Você já viu o tamanho dessa cama? Dá pra dormir eu, você e mais duas pessoas tranqüilamente.

Draco a olhou com nojo:

- Eu não vou dormir com você.

A esperança de que talvez ele não fosse tão idiota foi por água a baixo.

- Ora, vamos, é a única cama que tem aqui.

- Durma ali – Disse ele, apontando para uma poltrona. – Também é bem grande e você pode dormir confortavelmente.

- Eu não vou dormir na poltrona! Seja cavalheiro, deixe a cama pra mim.

- Não, eu disse que não seria gentil com você.

- Já vi que seu egoísmo vem bem antes do cavalheirismo...

- Eu deitei na cama primeiro, tenho direito de ficar nela.

- Vamos fazer assim. – Ela foi até um armário, procurando algo. Tirou de lá um grande cobertor e muitos travesseiros. – A gente faz uma barreira com os travesseiros e você fica de um lado e eu do outro, sem contato nenhum. Viu?

Ele olhou a barreira de travesseiros no meio da cama. Não pareceu gostar muito, mas concordou.

- Está bem, mas ninguém em Hogwarts vai poder ficar sabendo que eu dormi ao lado de uma Weasley, está bem?

- Prometo não contar. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Os dois deitaram na cama, cada um de um lado. Draco apagou a luz e eles ficaram ouvindo o som da chuva lá fora. Como se o som embalasse o sono, depois de alguns minutos, eles já estavam dormindo, um ao lado do outro.

**N/A: **Peço mil desculpas pela demora. Tive alguns problemas no meu pc e só pude atualizar agora. Espero que entendam...

Bom, tenho uma notícia um pouco ruim pra vocês...Amanhã (17/12) vou viajar e só volto depois do ano novo, portanto vão ter que esperar um tempinho a mais pelo próximo capítulo...

Mas prometo que assim que voltar vou atualizar, ok?

Feliz Natal e Ano novo pra vocês e deixem reviews o/

**

* * *

**

**E no próximo capítulo...**

"Um segundo depois ouviu algo caindo no chão com um estrondo. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu Gina caída no chão".

Draco se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e foi até onde Gina estava desmaiada.

- Gina! Gina, acorde!**"**


	4. Efeitos da chuva

Capítulo 4- Efeitos da chuva

Draco acordou no meio da noite. Não conseguia dormir direito com o forte barulho da chuva batendo na janela e nem com Gina se mexendo na cama sem parar. Olhou para seu lado. A barreira de travesseiros já estava quase desfeita, pois Gina não parava de chutá-los para fora da cama. Draco se perguntou se ela estaria tendo um pesadelo ou coisa parecida, mas lembrou que de qualquer forma, ele não ligava pra ela.

O relógio de parede marcava duas horas da manhã. Draco virou para o lado, tentando novamente pegar no sono. Demorou vários minutos até encontrar uma posição confortável, e quando achava que finalmente conseguiria dormir, percebeu que não seria tão fácil. Parecia que todos os travesseiros da cama já haviam sido jogados no chão, pois agora o alvo de Gina era ele próprio. Depois de ser chutado algumas vezes, Draco percebeu que definitivamente não conseguiria dormir ali.

Pegou seu travesseiro e seu cobertor e foi até a enorme poltrona, próxima a lareira. Pelo menos ali era mais quente e era até confortável. Depois de se acomodar direito, Draco fechou os olhos com a esperança de que finalmente poderia se entregar ao sono.

Menos de dois minutos depois, percebeu que ainda não poderia descansar. Gina havia acordado e não parecia estar nada bem.

- Cof, cof, cof... – Ela se levantou, tossindo. Draco tentou não ligar para o barulho que ela estava fazendo e fechou os olhos novamente.

- Cof, cof, cof...

Ela parecia estar tossindo muito forte. Draco abriu os olhos e a observou. Ela se sentou na cama e continuou tossindo.

- Hey... Você está bem?

- Estou... – Respondeu ela, com a voz rouca.

Ele tornou a fechar os olhos, sem se preocupar. Gina, então, parou de tossir, ficou mais um tempo sentada e respirou fundo. Apesar de querer fingir que não, Draco estava começando a ficar preocupado com ela. Desde o dia anterior que ela tinha parecia estar ficando doente. Ele bem que avisou que ela ficaria assim. Ela quem não quis escutar.

" Não tenho responsabilidade nenhuma com ela, não preciso me preocupar. Não preciso ajudá-la."

Mas a crise de tosse voltou e agora estava realmente preocupando Draco. Abrindo um dos olhos e tentando parecer que não ligava, ele perguntou novamente:

- Você tem certeza que está tudo ok?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, dando a impressão de que sua garganta estava tão ruim que não poderia falar.

Passando finalmente por cima do orgulho, Draco se levantou, foi até a cama e olhou para ela. Gina não parecia estar nada bem.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Eu não me preocupo. – Disse ele, tentando inutilmente parecer frio – É só que com toda essa tosse, você não está me deixando dormir.

- Está bem então... Pode ir dormir, prometo não interromper mais o seu sono de beleza.

Ele deu uma última olhada para ela e voltou para sua cama improvisada na poltrona. Desta vez não tornou a fechar os olhos, continuou olhando para a cama, observando Gina tentar dormir.

Ela se virou de um lado para o outro na cama, não conseguia pegar no sono. Depois de um tempo, conformou-se que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo e se levantou. Draco a seguiu com os olhos. Gina apenas disse:

- Só vou pegar um copo d'água... Volte a dormir.

Ele viu Gina ir até a cozinha e pegar um copo dentro do armário. Draco fechou os olhos, achando finalmente que conseguiria descansar.

Gina bebeu o copo d'água, mas não voltou para a cama imediatamente. Draco abriu os olhos. Ela ainda estava em pé na cozinha. Tinha as mãos apoiadas na pia e tentava respirar fundo. Não fez nada além disso e, embora agora estivesse bastante preocupado, Draco fechou os olhos.

Um segundo depois ouviu algo caindo no chão com um estrondo. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu Gina caída no chão.

Draco se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e foi até onde ela estava desmaiada.

- Gina! Gina, acorde!

Só então viu como ela estava pálida. Ele a pegou no colo e colocou-a de volta na cama.

- Gina, fala comigo!

Mas ela não acordava. Uma onda de pavor percorreu o corpo de Draco, ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente enquanto olhava para o rosto de Gina.

Ele tentou sacudi-la, chamá-la, mas sabia que não adiantaria. Ela estava desmaiada. Draco vasculhou a memória se perguntando se havia aprendido algo sobre desmaios. Nada. Não sabia como acordá-la, não tinha idéia de como deveria agir. Estava perdido.

- Gina... Pelo amor de Merlin... Acorde...

O que ele faria agora? Não se lembrava de já ter cuidado de alguém antes e não sabia como poderia fazer isso.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, estava ardendo em febre. Obviamente, era conseqüência da chuva que tomou. Ele bem que a avisou que ficaria doente, ele tentou avisar. Ah, Deus por que ela não o ouviu? Por que ela não pôde dar ouvidos ao conselho de um Malfoy uma vez na vida?

Agora ele estava ali, sem saber o que fazer. Poderia simplesmente dar as costas a ela e fingir que nem viu o desmaio da garota. Ele estava acostumado a ignorar quando as pessoas precisavam de ajuda. Mas ele não conseguia fazer isso com ela. Não com ela. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas precisava ajudá-la. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Correu os olhos pela cabana. Precisava encontrar algo que ajudasse Gina. Se levantou e vasculhou cada armário e gaveta que via, a procura de um remédio ou algo assim. Nada.

Estava perdido. Estava preso em uma cabana, tinha uma tempestade lá fora, uma garota doente dependendo dos cuidados dele e não tinha a mínima idéia do que devia fazer.

Se sentou em uma cadeira e tentou se acalmar.Ele sabia que ficar nervoso assim não o ajudaria em nada.

"É simples. Só preciso encontrar algo que abaixe a febre dela antes que ela derreta de tão quente que está."

Na teoria parecia fácil. A não ser pelo pequeno detalhe que não tinha conhecimentos médicos nenhum e não sabia o que poderia abaixar a febre de Gina.

Olhou para ela novamente. Tentou imaginar o que Gina faria se a situação estivesse ao contrário. Se fosse ele, Draco, quem estivesse desmaiado, o que será que ela faria?

Era óbvio que ela o ajudaria sem pensar duas vezes. Era óbvio que encontraria uma solução rápida e eficiente para o problema. Ela era mulher, as mulheres sempre se saiam melhor nessas coisas. E além disso, Draco sabia que os grifinórios sempre conseguiam inventar os melhores planos. E em apenas algumas horas Draco já estaria perfeitamente bem e Gina nem pediria nada em troca.

"Isso não está adiantando nada." Pensou ele. Saber que Gina se sairia melhor nisso só estava deixando Draco mais nervoso. Ele precisava encontrar a solução. Ele precisava encontrar logo um meio de ajudá-la.

Tentou se lembrar do que fazia quando estava com febre.

"Tomo um remédio, oras. Mas não há remédios aqui, droga!"

Seus pensamentos não estavam ajudando em nada. Pelo contrário, quanto mais pensava que não conseguia cuidar dela, mais desesperado ficava.

"Ou então..."

Era isso! Não podia dar um remédio a Gina, mas podia fazer uma poção! Felizmente poções era uma das únicas matérias que ele realmente prestava atenção.E felizmente ele conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de algumas poções úteis que aprendeu ao longo dos anos. Só havia um problema: Nunca tinha tentado fazer esse tipo de poção fora das aulas, muito menos para outra pessoa.

Mas não podia deixar de tentar. Olhou para Gina. Ela até que era bonita quando estava assim, calma e calada, sem discutir com ele. Não, ele não podia deixá-la na mão. Tinha de tentar ajudá-la.

Draco se levantou decidido e foi até os armários da cozinha. Procurou em cada pote e vasilhas os ingredientes que precisaria, esperando que se lembrasse de tudo que precisava.

Foi até o caldeirão de Hagrid e o aqueceu. Estava pronto para começar a poção.

Só esperava que desse certo.

**N/A: **Prometi que ia atualizar assim que voltasse e tô atualizando ! O que acharam do capítulo? Mandem reviews! O número de reviews está diminuindo muito, assim não vou ter vontade de atualizar logo... (Chantagem emocional...rs...)

Não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, mas espero não demorar... Eu sei que os capítulos estão sendo curtos, por isso estou tentando aumentá-los, ok?

Até o próximo o/


	5. Delírios

Cap 5- Delírios

As coisas sempre parecem mais complicadas do que são quando você está com pressa.

Draco achava que essa frase nunca fez tanto sentido como agora. Que ele se lembrasse, a poção não demorava tanto para ficar pronta. Ele sabia que levaria algumas horas até ficar completamente pronta, mas as horas pareciam não passar. Tinha medo que demorasse uma eternidade. Tinha medo de que no fim não desse certo ou que talvez já fosse tarde demais...

Mas sabia que não poderia pensar assim. Tinha que ser otimista. Gina dependia dele. Pela primeira vez ele soube como era desesperador alguém depender de você. E se ele falhasse? Nunca se perdoaria, era orgulhoso demais para isso. Não podia errar, não podia falhar. Tinha que curar Gina, custe o que custasse e não descansaria enquanto não soubesse que tinha feito tudo o que poderia.

Era estranho pensar que ele estava realmente empenhado nisso. Era estranho pensar que se preocupava tanto com Gina. Quem diria, um Malfoy preocupado com uma Weasley...

Agora que estava pensando nisso, realmente parecia estranho. Não costumava ligar para as outras pessoas, muito menos inimigos de sua família. Não costumava sentir o desespero que sentiu quando viu Gina desmaiando. Mas não conseguia se imaginar ignorando a febre dela. Não sabia por que. Talvez fosse simplesmente porque ele não é tão frio quanto tentava aparentar. É, talvez fosse só isso...

Imaginou se as pessoas em Hogwarts estavam procurando por eles. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente preocupada com Gina, provavelmente a grifinória inteira estava atrás dela. Inclusive o Potter-Perfeito. Estranhamente, a imagem de Harry preocupado com Gina fez com que Draco não se sentisse muito bem. Imediatamente imaginou uma cena não muito agradável: depois que tivesse curado Gina e ela estivesse completamente bem, o incrível Harry Potter entraria pela porta daquela cabana e pegaria Gina no colo levando-a a salvo para longe. Depois disso, Gina veria que Harry era o herói dela e os dois viveriam felizes para sempre. A cena era nauseante. Ninguém nunca saberia quem realmente cuidou de Gina o tempo todo. Ninguém saberia que Draco foi o verdadeiro herói. Harry levaria o crédito por tudo e Draco seria esquecido, sendo obrigado a passar o resto de sua curta vida ali mesmo, na cabana.

Draco tentou parar de imaginar, antes que vomitasse. Mas uma coisa era certa: Ninguém em Hogwarts devia estar sentindo sua falta. Ele se surpreenderia se alguém já tivesse reparado sua ausência. Na verdade, podia apostar que os idiotas da Sonserina estavam dando graças a Merlin por não estarem tendo que obedecer às ordens dele o tempo todo.

Draco achou melhor parar de pensar um pouco, pois quanto mais ele pensava no que iria acontecer, mais desanimado ficava.

Tentou se concentrar somente na poção que estava fazendo. A poção já tinha um tom lilás o que queria dizer que estava quase pronta. Não tinha um cheiro muito agradável e Draco podia apostar que o gosto não seria nem um pouco melhor.

Mas era isso que salvaria Gina. E era isso que importava.

Draco observou a poção ir mudando de cor aos poucos, enquanto mexia o liquido no caldeirão. Lentamente, a poção foi ficando mais escura saindo do lilás e indo para um roxo. Agora era só deixá-la fervendo até adquirir o tom de roxo escuro.

Ele jogou as últimas ervas e sementes secas no caldeirão e parou de mexer. Diminuiu o fogo e deixou a poção fervendo.

Ele olhou para Gina, na cama. Ela parecia estar piorando. Draco se aproximou e se sentou na beirada da cama, preocupado. Gina estava suando mais do que nunca e tinha a respiração ofegante. Draco colocou a mão em sua testa. Estava queimando. Ela ainda estava com a roupa molhada, o que com certeza piorava a febre cada vez mais.

Ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa. A poção só ficaria pronta depois de um tempo. E Gina não podia ficar assim.

"Por que ela não me ouviu? Se tivesse trocado de roupa, estaria melhor! "

Uma idéia no mínimo absurda passou pela cabeça dele. Gina teria que trocar de roupa, mas não conseguiria nesse estado. Era Draco quem teria de fazer isso.

"Mas eu não posso!" Pensou imediatamente.

- Gina, acorde, por favor...

Ele tentou novamente acordá-la, mas era inútil. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Simplesmente não podia.

Mas era a única opção.

-Ok, isso é para o se bem, Gina...

Ele olhou em volta a procura de algo seco para vesti-la. A única coisa que viu foi sua própria camisa, perto da lareira. Já estava seca. Não tinha outra escolha.

Draco pegou sua camisa e se sentou novamente, mais perto de Gina. Respirou fundo, tentando achar um modo de fazer aquilo. Se perguntou se algum dia Gina o perdoaria por tê-la despido. Tinha medo da resposta.

Ele abriu o primeiro botão da blusa dela, depois o segundo. Viu a pele de seu colo alvo. Não podia continuar. Não podia fazer isso...

Então, Draco fez a coisa mais óbvia que podia e que talvez o ajudaria nisso: fechou os olhos.

Com os olhos fechados, foi desabotoando a blusa de Gina. Teve a impressão de que aquela era a blusa com mais botões que já tinha visto. Ou era isso, ou era porque Draco estava nervoso demais e os botões escapavam de seus dedos. Finalmente conseguiu desabotoar o último botão. Agora só precisava tirar a blusa dela. Passou os braços pelas costas dela e ergueu seu corpo devagar, deixando a blusa escorregar pelos seus braços. A parte mais difícil tinha sido feita. Agora só precisava vesti-la.

Draco tentou não pensar que estava de frente para uma garota sem blusa e, ainda com os olhos fechados, tateou a cama, procurando o cobertor. Puxou-o até o pescoço de Gina e assim, pôde abrir os olhos. Ele viu o rosto dela pálido e desejou sinceramente que tudo isso valesse a pena.

Respirou fundo novamente e pegou sua camisa seca. Tornou a fechar os olhos e levantou o corpo úmido de Gina. Teve uma pequena dificuldade, mas conseguiu acertar os braços dela na camisa. Deitou-a novamente e foi abotoando os botões, um a um até o último estar fechado. Abriu os olhos.

"Até que não foi tão difícil..."

Ele pegou a blusa molhada de Gina e levou até perto da lareira. Depois foi até o caldeirão e deu uma olhada na poção. Ainda demoraria alguns minutos para ficar pronta.

Draco voltou para a cama e se sentou ao lado de Gina. Tinha esperanças que agora ela melhorasse, pelo menos um pouco. E assim que a poção ficasse pronta, ela ficaria bem e voltaria a discutir e brigar com ele. Era estranho, mas ele estava com saudades dela gritando com ele por qualquer motivo.

Ele olhou para ela distraidamente. Como se percebesse que estava sendo observada, Gina se mexeu na cama. Draco estranhou, apesar de saber que ela ainda estava inconsciente. Gina mexeu os lábios, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa.

- Gina? Você está acordada?

Ela não respondeu. Parecia ainda estar inconsciente, apesar de balbuciar palavras inaudíveis. Draco passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Estava mais quente. Ofegante, ela pronunciou mais palavras:

- Draco...Não...Eu...Draco...

- Droga, ela está delirando!

Ele se levantou rapidamente e olhou para o caldeirão. A poção não estava na cor ideal, mas Draco sabia que não podia mais esperar. Se Gina já estava delirando, ela devia estar bem pior que no começo da noite. Ele abriu um armário à procura de um frasco. Gina o chamava, inconsciente:

- Draco...Cadê você...?

Ele se voltou para ela e pegou na sua mão.

- Eu tô aqui... Não se preocupa, vai ficar tudo bem...

Ela agarrou a mão dele e ficaram assim por um tempo, até Draco se levantar com o frasco na mão. Gina protestou, ainda segurando sua mão.

- Não vai embora...

- Eu só vou até a cozinha, é rápido... Ok?

Ela não respondeu, mas soltou a mão dele.

Draco foi até o caldeirão e mergulhou o frasco na poção. Com o frasco cheio, voltou para a cama.

- Pronto. Já voltei.

Ele segurou a mão de Gina novamente, fazendo-a se sentir segura.

- Agora beba isso.

Ele ergueu a cabeça dela um pouco e colocou o frasco em sua boca, deixando o líquido derramar para dentro. Mas Gina fechou a boca ao sentir o gosto ruim da poção.

- Vamos, Gina, vai ser bom pra você... Os melhores remédios têm os piores gostos.

Ao ver que ela não cederia, ele entreabriu os lábios da garota com seus dedos e derramou o resto da poção.

- Pronto, você vai melhorar agora.

Draco deixou o frasco de lado e se deitou na cama, observando Gina. Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto da ruiva e sentiu sua temperatura novamente. Ainda estava quente, mas iria melhorar. Pelo menos era o que Draco esperava.

- Eu estou com frio... – murmurou Gina.

Draco pegou o cobertor a fim de cobri-la melhor, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, ela pegou seu braço colocando-o sobre si como um abraço confuso. Draco chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou melhor. Sorriu ao ver que ela parecia melhor.

Foi quando Draco se sentiu cansado pela primeira vez naquela noite e se lembrou que não havia dormido quase nada. Ele queria se entregar ao sono, mas para isso precisaria soltar Gina e se deitar direito. Mas ele não queria fazer isso.

Ele não queria se afastar. Pelo contrário, sentia que podia continuar assim pela eternidade inteira. Draco ouvia o coração de Gina batendo e podia sentir sua respiração pesada em seu pescoço. Não, ele não iria se afastar. Acabara de perceber que sua respiração e seu coração também estavam descompassados. Sua pele estava quente como se sua temperatura estivesse tão alta quanto a de Gina. Não pensava em mais nada, não sabia o que estava fazendo. A única certeza que tinha era que não queira se afastar. Ao contrário, queria chegar mais perto, queira acabar com a pequena distancia que ainda havia entre os dois...

E foi o que fez. Lentamente, quase sem perceber, foi se aproximando do rosto de Gina, até seus lábios se encontrarem, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Os pensamentos subitamente sumiram da cabeça de Draco assim que sentiu os lábios macios de Gina. Sua boca estava tão quente quanto o resto do corpo, mas Draco não tinha mais certeza se era por causa da febre.

O beijo não foi longo pois Gina não estava em condições de retribuir, mas foi o bastante para deixar Draco eufórico e confuso. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e se esforçou para não pensar em nada. Não queria pensar em por que fez aquilo, nem se havia sido certo ou errado. Só queria sentir o que estava sentindo. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia pensar em mais nada, pois um segundo mais tarde adormeceu ao lado de Gina.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Pronto, agora vocês podem falar: "Ah-há! Eu sabia que ele ia tirar a blusa dela!" xD

Demorei um pouco mais de tempo para terminar esse capítulo, mas acho que valeu a pena. E viram, ficou mais comprido ! Com certeza esse foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever (até agora), mas às vezes acho que ficou meio exagerado... E é por isso que preciso das reviews de vocês, queridos leitores ; ) Falem o que acharam, é muito importante pra mim.

Até o próximo capítulo o/


	6. Confissões

Cap 6- Confissões

Já era tarde da manhã quando Draco acordou. Ele bocejou e se espreguiçou vagarosamente, levando alguns segundos para se lembrar de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Logo olhou para Gina, ao seu lado. Ela dormia com uma expressão serena, dando a impressão que já estava bem. Draco poderia ter colocado a mão em seu rosto para ver se ainda estava quente, mas achou melhor não correr o risco de acordá-la. Ela precisava descansar depois da noite horrível que teve.

Pela primeira vez, Draco se sentiu orgulhoso de ter feito algo por alguém. Nunca tinha cuidado de ninguém como cuidou de Gina e por incrível que pareça tinha se saído bem. Pelo menos achava que sim, bastava saber se Gina iria agradecê-lo por tê-la salvo ou se o mataria por ter trocado sua blusa. Não importava, ele estava feliz de tê-la ajudado.

De repente, enquanto ele a olhava, Gina se mexeu na cama e abriu os olhos. Pareceu tomar um susto ao dar de cara com o par de olhos cinzentos a encarando.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida – Disse ele, sarcástico.

Gina o olhou franzindo a testa, como se não se lembrasse de muita coisa. Ele deu um suspiro antes de dizer:

- Você é Gina Weasley, a pobretona, está neste exato momento trancada nesta cabana que deve ser do tamanho de sua casa e por incrível que pareça, ainda chove lá fora. Na última noite você teve uma febre horrível, o que me obrigou a cuidar de você, o que foi um saco, se quer saber.

Ela desfranziu a testa e olhou para ele descontraídamente.

- Bom dia pra você também, Draco.

Ele queria sorrir ao ver que ela estava bem, mas se conteve.

- Então... O que houve comigo exatamente? – Perguntou ela.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Gripe, febre, por causa da chuva. Nem preciso dizer que eu te avisei...

Gina ignorou o último comentário.

- E o que você fez para me ajudar?

- Uma poção. – Ele respondeu rapidamente, tentando omitir o fato de ter trocado a blusa dela. Como ela ainda estava coberta pelos lençóis e cobertor, Draco supôs que a garota não tinha percebido o fato ainda.

- Ora, ora, pensei que fosse bom em poções só por que puxava o saco do Snape...

- Algumas pessoas têm talento nato, Weasley.

Draco se levantou da cama e foi até a lareira. Gina o observou sentar em frente a lareira parecendo estar com frio. Então, ela perguntou, intrigada:

- O que está fazendo?

- Tentando me aquecer, oras!

- Mas por que ainda está sem camisa? Quero dizer, a sua já deve estar seca...

Era a pergunta que ele temia. Sem saber o que responder, ele disse simplesmente:

- Já reparou no que está usando?

Foi quando Gina olhou para si mesma pela primeira vez. Confusa, perguntou:

- Draco, o que eu estou fazendo com sua camisa!

- Bom, a sua estava muito molhada e com certeza você iria piorar se ficasse daquele jeito.

- Mas como é que eu... – Então sua expressão passou de confusa para incrédula – Malfoy, você me despiu!

- Eu fechei os olhos. – Respondeu ele, em voz baixa, sem olhar nos olhos dela.

Gina se surpreendeu com a resposta. Pelo menos foi melhor do que um comentário infeliz do tipo "Você tem belos seios, Weasley."

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Draco não ousou olhar para Gina para saber se estava brava, mas pôde saber quando ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Obrigada.- Disse ela, com sinceridade – Por cuidar de mim.

Draco apenas deu de ombros.

- Você estava quase derretendo de febre, eu não podia deixá-la assim...

- Será que eu estava tão mal a ponto de um Malfoy passar a noite em claro para cuidar de mim?

Draco se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Talvez fosse impressão, mas ele sentiu um leve toque de indireta na pergunta dela. Olhou desconfiado para ela, e respondeu cautelosamente:

- Sim. Na verdade, você já estava até delirando.

- Então foi só por isso?

- O que você está querendo dizer? – Perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos de Gina.

A garota hesitou e se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama. Por fim, olhou para Draco e disse:

- Eu não queria dizer nada, aliás eu nem sei como começar...

- Diga logo, o que foi?

Gina respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Eu não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu...

- Deve ser por causa da febre, eu disse que...

-...Mas eu me lembro do beijo. – completou ela, rapidamente.

Draco se espantou com o que ela disse. Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes sem emitir som, como um peixe fora d'água. Não sabia o que dizer, as palavras tinham sumido de sua boca. Gina não olhava mais para ele, e também não dizia nada.

Como ela podia se lembrar justamente daquilo? Ela estava inconsciente, não podia se lembrar. Não _devia_ se lembrar. Draco não sabia que desculpa dar, não tinha idéia de como explicar aquilo. Pensou em milhões de coisas em alguns segundos e disse a pior delas:

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Foi a vez de Gina se surpreender. Como ele podia negar? Ela tinha certeza que ele a havia beijado, se lembrava claramente disso. Não estava ficando louca.

Ela se levantou e foi até ele, dizendo:

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Você me beijou bem ali, naquela cama, depois de me dar a poção.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico.

- Você deve ter sonhado com isso. Eu disse que estava até delirando.

- Eu sei muito bem a diferença entre um sonho e a realidade.

- Calma Weasley, isso não é nada demais. Centenas de garotas de Hogwarts sonham que estão me beijando...

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Gina, você não acha mesmo que eu beijaria uma Weasley, acha?

Gina sabia que não deveria levar a sério o que ele dizia, mas pensou sobre isso. Por um momento se sentiu ridícula. E se ela realmente tivesse imaginado o beijo? E se Draco estivesse dizendo a verdade? De qualquer forma, ela não podia reconhecer que estava errada até ter certeza disso.

- Eu não vou cair nessa, Malfoy.

- O que você acha que eu fiz? Que me aproveitei do seu estado para te beijar? Ora, vamos Weasley! Você sabe que nem eu faria isso.

- Eu passei praticamente a noite toda inconsciente, me lembro vagamente de um beijo, acordo ao lado de um garoto semi nu e descubro que eu estou vestindo a camisa dele. O que você quer que eu pense?

- Qualquer coisa, menos... isso!

- Admita, você me beijou.

- Não beijei.

- Beijou sim, você não resistiu a mim...

- Não fale besteiras!

- Confesse logo.

- Eu não vou confessar uma coisa que não fiz!

Gina olhou para ele tentando parecer séria.

- É sério. Eu sei que você fez isso. Não há por que mentir.

De repente o sorriso sarcástico de Draco sumiu e ele desviou o olhar de Gina. Deu um suspiro de derrota e disse:

- Ok, eu confesso, eu te beijei. Mas foi um beijo rápido e... Não significou nada.

Gina permaneceu calada. Não esperava que ele confessasse assim. Sabia que Draco estava esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, mas não sabia como se expressar. Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Devia sentir raiva ou desprezo, mas sabia que não era isso. Era algo mais, algo diferente. Achou que sentiria vontade de esbofetear Malfoy quando ele admitisse o beijo, mas não conseguia nem pensar nisso. Seu corpo estava fraco, suas pernas estavam bambas. Não sabia o que pensar, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Draco também estava calado. Os dois sabiam que estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Será que deveriam fingir que isso nunca acontecera ou o beijo mudaria algo entre os dois? Será que eles ainda seriam simplesmente um Malfoy e uma Weasley, inimigos de família?

Depois de passarem um tempo refletindo calados, Draco decidiu quebrar o silêncio. Afinal, não poderiam resolver isso se continuassem assim. Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, sussurrou sem olhar para ela:

- Me desculpe.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Eu não disse que você me ofendeu – Disse baixinho.

Draco a olhou sem saber exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Não precisou pensar, pois um segundo depois, Gina já havia unido seus lábios novamente em um beijo muito mais quente e longo do que o primeiro...

* * *

**N/a: **Antes de qualquer coisa, quero pedir desculpas pelo tempo que fiquei sem atualizar. Depois que as aulas voltaram, estou tendo tantas coisas pra fazer que acabei tendo um pequeno bloqueio com esta fic. Desculpe se o capítulo ficou ruim, prometo tentar melhorar no próximo. E aliás, o próximo provavelmente será o penúltimo... Tudo que é bom um dia acaba :)

Até lá o/


	7. Se conhecendo melhor

Capítulo 7- Se conhecendo melhor

Draco não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Poderiam ter passado apenas alguns minutos, ou poderiam ter passado horas. A verdade é que eles tinham a sensação de que o tempo parara. Parecia que o mundo tinha parado de girar e a chuva tinha parado de cair só para os dois aproveitarem aquele momento único. Um turbilhão de pensamentos surgia na cabeça de Draco enquanto ele sentia os dedos de Gina acariciando sua nuca, mas nenhum deles fazia sentido. Ele tinha perdido a razão, tinha perdido seu controle, não conseguia explicar como tudo acontecera tão rápido. Não conseguia pensar. Era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido, nada mais importava, tudo parecia tão certo... Era simplesmente perfeito.

Draco pensou que poderia ficar assim pelo resto de sua vida, mas voltou à realidade quando Gina quebrou o beijo. Ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, mas tinha uma expressão confusa.

- O que... Por que... O que nós estamos fazendo?

- Eu não sei – Respondeu Draco, seus lábios meramente tocando os dela. – Mas eu não quero parar.

Gina não pôde protestar ao sentir seus lábios colados aos dele novamente. Ela também não queria parar, ela também sentia que poderia fazer com que os beijos durassem pela eternidade, mas ela ainda não tinha perdido seu controle. Tinha consciência de que estava beijando um Malfoy, seu inimigo de família desde conseguia se lembrar. Mas nem por isso tinha vontade de parar. Sabia que estava beijando o garoto mais idiota de Hogwarts, mas não sentia a mínima vontade de se afastar. Queria ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Não podia negar que estava gostando do beijo, do calor de seu corpo, de suas mãos em volta de sua cintura... Mas, céus, ele ainda era Draco Malfoy!

Com esse pensamento Gina se afastou, quebrando o beijo novamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Draco, sussurrando.

- Não faça isso...

- Por quê?

- Porque... Porque eu não quero mais que você me beije. – Ela respondeu se afastando mais dele.

- Hey, foi você quem me beijou!

- Eu sei... Ok, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Me desculpe. Apenas... apenas esqueça, ok?

- Esquecer? Como assim esquecer? Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Foi um erro, eu não queria, está bem?

- Eu não acredito em você.

Ele olhava para ela, seriamente.

- O quê?

- Eu não acredito.

- Eu estou dizendo que eu cometi um erro, me desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo. Agora esqueça isso.

- Eu não acredito que você não me quer. Se você não quisesse, não teria me beijado.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Não podia negar que o queria, mas ele era um Malfoy. Ela deveria sentir ódio dele e não esse sentimento estranho que sentia.

- Isso não é certo. Quero dizer... Você... Você me odeia!

- Eu não diria isso... – Respondeu ele, chegando mais perto dela.

- É sério. Eu nem conheço você direito.

- Prazer, Draco Malfoy.

- Não é isso! – Disse Gina impaciente - Tudo que eu sei sobre você é que você é um sonserino estúpido, irônico, preconceituoso e idiota.

- Você esqueceu de gostoso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E egocêntrico.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos, Gina, eu tenho outras qualidades além de bonito.

- Mas eu não as conheço. É isso que estou querendo dizer, eu nem te conheço.

- Essa é uma ótima oportunidade de nos conhecer melhor... – Disse ele, tentando beijá-la.

- Ok. – Ela se afastou dele, evitando o beijo e voltou a sentar no chão.

Draco a olhou franzindo a testa. Ele se sentou ao lado dela antes de perguntar:

- O que foi?

- Vamos nos conhecer melhor. Qual sua cor preferida?

Ele riu. Ela continuou séria.

- Você está falando sério?

- Como você quer me conhecer se nem sabe minha cor preferida? Vamos, responda.

- Verde. A sua?

- Amarelo.

- Comida preferida?

- Vamos, Gina, isso é ridículo!- Ele se curvou para tentar beijá-la novamente.

- Não vai ganhar mais nenhum beijo enquanto eu não souber pelo menos as coisas básicas sobre você. – Respondeu ela. – Comida preferida?

- Sei lá, eu como qualquer coisa.

- Responda direito. Doce ou salgado?

- Salgado. Odeio doces.

- Eu prefiro doces... Chuva ou sol?

- Considerando que foi a chuva que me trouxe até aqui... Chuva.

Gina sorriu ao ouvir a resposta. Pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder a mesma pergunta:

- Normalmente eu diria que prefiro sol... Mas como você mesmo disse, se não fosse a chuva, eu não estaria aqui...

Draco deu um breve sorriso antes de tentar beijá-la de novo. Gina o afastou com sua mão.

- Eu ainda não te conheço direito...

- Ora, vamos, você não precisa me conhecer tanto... Só um beijo...

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Ainda não.

Ele deu um suspiro de derrota.

- Pelo menos faça perguntas mais interessantes, então.

- Tente você.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Ok... Qual foi o momento mais constrangedor de sua vida?

Gina demorou um pouco para responder. Procurou em sua memória a resposta e quando achou, disse:

- Eu não vou responder isso.

Ele riu.

- Não tenha vergonha, não deve ser tão ruim...

- Responda você primeiro então.

Draco também pensou um pouco antes de responder. Depois, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e disse:

- Acho melhor pularmos para a próxima pergunta.

- Hm... Onde você gostaria de estar agora?

Ele refletiu por um momento e disse:

- Com toda a certeza, dentro do castelo, depois de ter comido no jantar até não agüentar mais, na minha cama quentinha... E você?

- A mesma coisa. – Respondeu ela, mas acrescentou depois de ver a cara surpresa de Draco – Quero dizer, a mesma coisa sobre estar no castelo e não na sua cama!

Os dois riram. Depois, Gina disse:

- Ok, sua vez.

Draco já sabia o que perguntar, mas hesitou.

- Vamos, é a sua vez. – Repetiu ela.

Ele a olhou sério e perguntou:

- Potter ou eu?

Gina o olhou surpresa.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu. Potter ou eu?

- Você está com ciúmes? – Perguntou ela, rindo.

- Eu perguntei primeiro... Responda.

Gina não respondeu com palavras. Ela apenas inclinou levemente a cabeça e o beijou. Draco correspondeu ao beijo logo que sentiu os lábios dela em sua boca. Quando finalmente se separaram, ele perguntou sorrindo:

- Isso quer dizer que você acha que já me conhece o bastante?

- Não, isso quer dizer que eu gosto de conversar com você. – Ela respondeu. – E, é claro, também quer dizer que você fica lindo com ciúmes...

- Eu não tenho ciúmes! Eu só perguntei por perguntar...

- Ah, é claro... – Respondeu ela, irônica, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente. Ficaram conversando até anoitecer e Draco ainda estava falando quando percebeu que Gina estava cochilando em seu ombro.

- Hey, Gina, você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?

- Hm? Não... Eu... – Ela disse, sonolenta.

- Você estava dormindo.

- Não, eu estava te ouvindo. Você estava dizendo que... O que você estava dizendo mesmo?

Ele riu.

- Vem, vamos dormir. Você está cansada demais.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar. Eles se deitaram na cama e Gina deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de Draco.

- Boa noite, Draco. –disse, enquanto se aconchegava no peito dele.

Ele passou o braço em volta dela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Boa noite.

**N/A: **Então tá aí, Draco e Gina finalmente juntos, fofos e felizes xD O que acharam? Foi rápido demais? Meloso demais? Gostou, odiou? Mandem reviews!

Próximo capítulo é o último, não sei quando sai... Aliás, eu só tenho uma cena escrita e minhas provas na escola começam semana que vem, então tenham paciência, please!

Até lá o/


	8. O começo

Capítulo 8- O começo

A luz fraca da manhã entrou por uma fresta da cortina e iluminou a cabana. Não era uma luz forte, mais foi o suficiente para despertar Draco. Ele já estava acordado e quase consciente, mas não quis abrir os olhos. A cama estava tão quente e confortável que parecia querer o convidar para voltar a dormir. Além disso, sentia as mãos de alguém mexendo em seu cabelo, o que o fazia querer permanecer de olhos fechados por mais um bom tempo. De fato, podia ficar assim pelo resto da eternidade. Era tudo o que queria, continuar ali, preso naquela cabana com Gina pra sempre. Queria que seus momentos com ela não acabassem nunca, queria que o tempo não passasse pra que eles nunca tivessem que voltar para Hogwarts. Era tão estranho pensar que há alguns dias estava louco para sair dali e agora tudo o que queria era não voltar nunca mais.

Ele deu suspiro profundo. Estava se sentindo tão bem. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas estava se sentindo... _diferente_. Sentia-se tão tranqüilo, com se nada mais importasse, como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer momento que não importaria, pois ele morreria sendo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Não se lembrava de se sentir assim desde... Pensando bem, ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes.

Ele deu um bocejo e finalmente abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos castanhos de Gina o observando atentamente. Ela sorriu e disse, baixinho:

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida...

Draco sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios dela.

- Bom dia.

Ele a observou atentamente, tentando guardar cada detalhe de seu rosto. Não ia querer esquecer daquilo nunca. Não ia querer esquecer daqueles dias, daqueles momentos e de tudo que aconteceu ali.

Era tão bom ficar perto dela. Era tão bom se mexer inconscientemente na cama à noite e sentir o corpo dela perto do seu. E era tão bom poder acordar e ficar assim, perto dela, simplesmente olhando para ela.

Gina continuou olhando para ele por alguns segundos, até se levantar de repente. Draco a observou andar até a janela, enquanto se perguntava por que diabos ela havia saído de perto dele.

Ela afastou um pouco as cortinas e ele pôde ver o dia ensolarado que estava lá fora.

- Viu? Parou de chover!

Draco não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele percebeu que Gina estava feliz, mas não tinha certeza se ele mesmo se sentia assim. Não queria ir embora, não queria que esses dias tivessem que acabar. Mas a tempestade não duraria pra sempre, ele sabia disso. E agora que chegara a hora de dizer adeus e voltar a sua vida normal, não sabia o que fazer.

- O que foi? –Perguntou ela.

- Hm?

- Você parece pensativo...

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais nisso. Seria melhor aproveitar os últimos momentos em vez de já pensar no fim.

- Não é nada. Venha aqui.

Gina voltou para a cama e o beijou. Os últimos dias haviam passado tão rapidamente. Parecia que tudo acontecera em um piscar de olhos. Foi tão rápido, porém tão certo. E agora iria acabar...

Draco a abraçou, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, tentando guardar cada sensação que tinha quando estava perto dela.

- Eu não quero ir embora... – Ele sussurrou às costas dela.

- Hey... Não é o fim...

Draco olhou para ela, mas não disse nada. Não sabia se concordava com ela. Era óbvio que ele também não queria que acabasse, mas não conseguia se imaginar com ela em Hogwarts do mesmo jeito que estavam ali. Era como se tudo que acontecera na cabana não passara de um sonho e ele não quisesse acordar mais. Mas ele também não queria misturar o sonho que estava vivendo com a realidade que estava acostumado.

Como ele poderia voltar a Hogwarts, voltar a andar com seus amigos sonserinos e estar com Gina ao mesmo tempo? Ou será que ela estava pensando que ele iria fazer as pazes com os grifinórios e eles todos seriam amigos para sempre? Não podia ser de nenhum dos dois jeitos. Não tinha solução, não daria certo. Mas Draco não queria pensar nisso agora, só queria aproveitar os últimos momentos com Gina.

- Você está estranho... – Disse ela, percebendo que ele estava preocupado com algo.

- Não é nada... Só estava pensando.

- E eu posso saber o que é que está tirando seus pensamentos de mim? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

Ele suspirou antes de dizer:

- Isso foi tão estranho...

- Isso o quê?

- Isso tudo. A tempestade de dois dias, tudo que aconteceu aqui... Eu e você...

- Você fala como se tivesse sido ruim. – Disse ela, em voz baixa.

- Não é isso. É só que...

- Eu sei, eu e você, Malfoy e Weasley quem iria imaginar? - Ela disse, como se já estivesse cansada de pensar nisso. - Você não devia ligar tanto pra isso. Coisas estranhas acontecem às vezes, Draco. Você só tem que saber aproveitar o lado bom delas...

Ele a olhou considerando o que ela disse. Estava certa, é claro que estava. Ele não devia se preocupar tanto. Não por enquanto.

Draco sorriu antes de beijá-la novamente e disse:

- Falando em aproveitar, você não acha que já se aproveitou demais da minha boa vontade? – Gina franziu a testa – Minha camisa. Eu vou querer de volta, viu?

Ela sorriu antes de se levantar, pegar sua própria blusa e dizer:

-Vire-se.

Draco obedeceu. Ela levou alguns segundos na tarefa de se trocar, depois jogou a camisa de Draco sobre o ombro dele.

- Pronto. – Disse, antes de caminhar até a lareira e se sentar no chão.

Draco se virou novamente e vestiu a camisa. Depois foi se sentar ao lado dela.

Gina o olhou atentamente e disse, com um sorriso torto:

- Eu preferia você sem ela...

- Não foi você que teve que passar a noite com frio por causa de um ato de cavalheirismo.

Ela riu novamente, antes de apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, simplesmente ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

- Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer... –Disse ela, dando um suspiro.

- O quê? Você finalmente sucumbir ao charme de um Malfoy e confessar que não há homem mais perfeito? – Perguntou ele, rindo.

- Não... Eu me apaixonar por ele apesar de todo o seu egocentrismo.

Draco parou de sorrir no momento em que ouviu a resposta de Gina. Ela não podia ter dito isso, podia? Sim, ela disse. E com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Ela estava apaixonada por ele. E ele sabia que ela havia dito com sinceridade.

Não que fosse uma coisa ruim alguém estar apaixonada por ele, mas Draco não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa exatamente boa. Não no seu caso.

O que ele deveria dizer? Que ela estava enganada, que ela não _podia_ estar apaixonada por ele? Que ele não sentia por ela o que ela sentia por ele, e que era melhor desistir logo antes que isso vá longe demais?

"Quero dizer, foram só dois dias. Foram só alguns beijos, foram só algumas palavras trocadas" Ele tentava convencer a si mesmo. Mas sua consciência parecia querer lembrá-lo de certas coisas. "Não foi _só_ isso, foi _tudo_ isso. Você sente algo por ela. Algo muito grande."

Afinal, ele sabia que podiam ter sido poucos, mas foram os momentos mais longos e especiais que já tivera. Não podia negar que sentia algo por ela, algo que o fazia querer ficar perto dela para sempre. Que fazia com que seu coração batesse tão forte contra o peito que sentia que ele poderia pular para fora a qualquer momento. Que fazia com que ele sentisse uma extrema vontade de agir sem pensar, de aproveitar cada minuto como se fosse o último, sem se preocupar com o depois, sem se preocupar com nada... Sem pensar.

" Mas isso não quer dizer que eu estou apaixonado por ela! Quero dizer, eu não a amo. Eu não_ posso_ amá-la."

Não?

Draco foi impedido de concluir seus pensamentos, pois um segundo depois sentiu os lábios quentes de Gina colarem aos seus e novamente esqueceu de qualquer preocupação. Não queria continuar assim sem antes ter certeza do que queria. Não era certo deixá-la pensando que ele também sentia algo por ela, se isso não fosse realmente verdade. Não podia deixá-la se iludir, sabia disso, mas como ele poderia dizer tudo o que pensava quando as mãos dela passeavam pelas suas costas e nuca, fazendo com que sentisse arrepios e vontade de beijá-la cada vez mais forte e não soltá-la nunca mais?

O beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais, terminando somente para os dois respirarem um pouco melhor, dando início a outro logo em seguida. Draco podia sentir o coração de Gina acelerado enquanto as mãos dela o puxavam para mais perto, fazendo com que ele quase esquecesse completamente do que estava pensando. Mas sua consciência falou mais alto e Draco, ainda que contra a vontade, quebrou o beijo.

- O que foi?- Perguntou ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder, e por fim, disse:

- Olha, eu não sei exatamente o que você acha que está acontecendo entre nós, mas...

Ela abriu os olhos, um pouco surpresa.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu não sei, eu só acho que talvez você tenha confundido um pouco as coisas...

- Confundido? Como assim!

Ele respirou fundo.

- É que eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto... E talvez um de nós... Ou melhor, nós dois estamos um pouco confusos e acabamos misturando as coisas...

- O que diabos você está tentando dizer, Malfoy?- Perguntou ela, já ficando nervosa.

- Que eu não sinto o que você acha que eu sinto. Quero dizer, eu não estou negando que sinto alguma coisa. É só que...

Mas Gina já tinha parado de prestar atenção nele. De repente, ela se virou para a porta como se algo tivesse chamado sua atenção. Draco pareceu não ter percebido.

- É difícil para mim falar sobre sentimentos, você sabe, mas...

- Shhh! – Gina fez sinal para ele se calar. – Ouça.

Ele parou de falar, confuso. Só então percebeu que havia um barulho de alguém pisando na grama molhada do lado de fora. Gina se levantou e rapidamente foi para perto da porta.

- Tem alguém aí! – Ela gritou, batendo na porta.

- Gina? – Perguntou uma voz grossa do outro lado.

- Hagrid!

- Ele tem que aparecer logo agora? – Disse Draco, indignado.

- Malfoy? – Hagrid parecia confuso – O que afinal vocês dois estão fazendo aí?

Draco pareceu impaciente e respondeu com ironia:

- Eu estava olhando a sua bela casa e pensei "Nossa, ela parece ser tão melhor e mais bonita do que a minha casa!" Então, vim conferir.

Gina fez cara de desaprovação e ignorando o comentário de Draco, esclareceu:

- Nós viemos nos proteger da chuva, mas a porta emperrou e ficamos presos.

- Eu já devia ter trocado estas dobradiças antigas – murmurou Hagrid – Está bem, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Fiquem longe, por favor.

Os dois se afastaram da porta rapidamente e com apenas um forte chute, Hagrid arrombou a porta.

- Ufa... Deve ter sido horrível para vocês dois ficar aqui presos por tanto tempo...

Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices, mas antes que Hagrid pudesse perceber, Draco disfarçou:

- Nem me fale, ter que agüentar essa Weasley...

- É melhor vocês voltarem logo ao castelo, todos devem estar atrás de vocês.

Eles concordaram e logo foram embora. Foram andando pela grama molhada, sem falar nada. Quando já estavam longe o bastante da cabana, Draco parou e disse:

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Gina também parou e se virou para ele, dizendo:

- Ok... Agora você deve dizer que tudo o que passamos ali foi bom, mas é melhor parar por aqui, esquecer tudo isso e blá, blá blá.

Draco riu.

- Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer...

- Mas era algo do tipo.

Ela começou a andar novamente, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Gina espera. – Ela se virou – Você acha mesmo que eu teria feito tudo que fiz se você não significasse alguma coisa para mim? Você acha que eu teria te beijado da maneira como te beijei se você não fosse especial, se eu não gostasse de você de alguma forma?

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- É impressão minha ou eu acabei de ouvir um Malfoy confessando que tem algum tipo de sentimento?

- É... Quem sabe... – Respondeu ele, chegando mais perto e passando os braços em torna da cintura dela

Ela o olhou nos olhos e se viu refletida na imensidão azul. Sabia que ele falava com sinceridade, agora sim sabia que ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Mas Gina escolheu dizer o contrário do que sentia. Disse o que sua parte racional pensava.

- Não vai dar certo.

Vagarosamente, ele tirou suas mãos da cintura dela e perguntou:

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que não vai dar certo. Nós somos muito diferentes. Nunca daria certo.

- Isso não nos impede de tentar...

- Não iria durar nem uma semana! Você é um Malfoy, eu sou uma Weasley, nunca funcionaria.

- Eu sou o Draco, você é a Gina. Se sou quem sou, o que importa a minha origem?

Ela não respondeu. Não tinha o que dizer, não podia querer discutir isso. Ele estava certo. Não custava nada tentar. Podia não dar certo, podia durar apenas um dia, mas eles não tinham nada a perder.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Gina o beijou. Draco retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade e quando finalmente se separaram, disse:

- Eu sabia que você não iria resistir ao charme de um Malfoy...

- Egocêntrico. – Respondeu ela, rindo.

Eles continuaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo, sabendo que a partir de agora muita coisa iria mudar. Tinham começado algo. Não sabiam direito o que era, nem até onde iria chegar, mas sabiam que era um começo. E por enquanto, isso já bastava...

_Fim

* * *

_

**N/A: **Demorou, mas chegou! Último capítulo, o que eu demorei mais pra escrever, mas em compensação, foi o maior! É, esse é o fim. E apesar de parecer mais um começo, não vai ter continuação.

Sabe, eu não queria terminar essa fic. Foi tão divertido escrevê-la... Mas tudo o que é bom, um dia acaba, certo?

E como é o último capítulo, eu vou querer muitas reviews, ok? É só clicar naquele botãozinho roxinho tão simpático ao lado do "Submit review" ;)

Por fim, eu queria agradecer a todos que leram e acompanharam a fic, mandaram reviews, me deixaram feliz!xD E também obrigada aqueles que leram e não mandaram review por algum motivo. Ainda dá tempo, viu? É só clicar no botãozinho "Go". Não custa nada e vocês ainda vão fazer uma pessoa feliz o/

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, a frase que o Draco diz "Se sou quem sou, o que importa a minha origem?" foi copiada descaradamente de uma peça de W. Shakespeare ;)

E eu vou acabar por aqui porque esta N/A já está ficando muito grande.

A gente se vê por aí, povo o/


End file.
